War Games pt-1
by cd11
Summary: War Games pt-1: A General Hospital story. All rights to the characters and backgrounds belong to its creators. Story: Molly and Morgan are involved in some military school ops and like everything in Port Charles, things did not go as planned. Rated K for now.


_**War Games pt-1: A General Hospital story. All rights to the characters and backgrounds belong to its creators. Story: Molly and Morgan are involved in some military school ops and like everything in Port Charles, things did not go as planned. Rated K+ for now.**_

_**For the readers: This is an alternative storyline. The character of Morgan has not been SORASed. He is currently 16, still in military school and clearly showing more of his mother's traits or his uncle Luke's then his father at this point in time.**_

The two young cadets sat waiting in the conference room. Cadet Lieut. Molly Lansing-Davis adjusted her collar.

She looked to her companion sitting next to her and was amazed by his cool demeanor.

"How can you be so cool?" She asked.

Her companion turned to her and smiled; "Because Molly, they really don't have anything that they can charge us with."

Molly kept looking at the door, waiting for the officers to come in. "I'm worried." She says.

At that moment the door opened, and Commandant Major Brad Richardson walked in. Both cadets quickly snapped to attention and saluted.

Richardson considered both cadets for a moment and then return their salute.

"At ease." He told them. "Have a seat you two." He watched both young cadets carefully. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes sir." Molly said. Richardson continued to look at her male companion with interest, then finally he asked. "I know most of my cadets, but I don't seem to remember you."

The young man replied; "I just transferred in, Sir."

Richardson nodded; "From what school , Cadet Spencer?"

"Tallwood Academy, Sir." the young man replied quickly.

"I see" Richardson said, a slight smile on his face. "Are you sure about that? Could it be you are from somewhere closer, like Sherman-Johnson."

That was a statement, not a question. The two cadets watched each other nervously.

"The truth of the matter is." Richardson continued; "That you are Cadet Lt. Col. Morgan Benson, deputy commander of cadets at Sherman Johnson Academy, and Lieut. Lansing-Davis is your cousin."

Richardson smiled genially; "You see, I had to call your nearest family members Lieutenant, I couldn't find your mother, but I did find your uncle."

Molly cringed, Morgan frowned as the door opened and Sonny Corinthos walked in. He took a glance at Molly, then turned his undivided attention to Morgan.

Morgan just glanced at Molly, and chuckled. "No doubt about it, kid." He said. "We're on a cold streak here."

Morgan then turned to face Sonny. " Hello Father" he said.

" Hello Son." he replied. "Why are you here?"

Morgan looked to Richardson then back to Sonny; "It's a long story."

Sonny treated his youngest son to a frown. "We got lots of time."

The intercom blared out calling Richardson to Operations. He excused himself and left. After he left the room, Sonny turned toward Morgan. "Ok what's going on?"

Molly spoke up; "I led a sneak and peak patrol to the Newmarket's base camp tonight, and I asked Morgan for help."

Sonny asked. " Why Morgan?"

"Because, we've faced Newmarket 3 times in the last year, or so." Morgan replied "Molly and her team never have. I wanted her to have any edge she could get going out."

"I see." Sonny said. "But why are you in one of their uniforms and not your own, and why do you have this ID on you?"

Sonny looks the ID Badge over. In spite of the situation, he can't keep himself from laughing a little; "Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the Fourth. That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well we a little pressed for time." Molly explained.

"And I couldn't very well use my own ID." Morgan added.

"And why is that?"

Morgan paused for a moment before speaking. "It could be that my own commandant might frown on me getting too involved in another school's operations.

"Really?" Sonny said not liking the direction this conversation was heading. "And just how much would she be frowning?"

Before Morgan could answer, Maj. Richardson returned to the room with a cell phone in hand.

Morgan quickly replied; "I suspect that we are about to find out."

He was speaking to someone, then he glanced over to Morgan. "It's for you." He sat the phone on the table and said. "Your on speaker, Major."

"Cadet Benson!" the voice of Maj. Anne Rainer, commandant of Sherman-Johnson Military School boomed out.

Morgan closed his eyes for a second then replied. "Commandant."

"Is this your notion of keeping a low profile?" she snarled. "Another school's uniform, fake ID, joining a patrol?"

"Well, its really not as bad as it sounds." Morgan said with a faint smile on his face.

"Really." she said angrily. "Well I would disagree with that, and don't you smile!"

Sonny watched Morgan with interest. He had heard of Morgan and his coolness under pressure, and now he were seeing it first-hand.

"When you get back here on Tuesday, you and I are going to have a lot to talk about." Rainer concluded. " Keep your nose out of their ops! Then she slammed the phone down with a crash.

"Wow that was awkward." Richardson said happily. "You two are free to go." Turning to Molly. "I'll take your report in the morning, Cadet Davis.

Richardson nodded to Morgan. "It's been interesting meeting you Cadet Benson."

"Likewise, Sir." Morgan said. As they all walked back to the car, Molly was hanging her head. Morgan noticed this and spoke up. "Knock it off!" he told her. "This is not on you."

"You made the call to go out with them?" Sonny asked them.

Morgan looked to his father with a tired look on his face. "That's right, I did."

They all got into the car and started down the road. Molly sat next to Sonny and looked out the window trying hard not to cry.

Morgan sat across from them and took Molly's hand in his. "Listen." he told her. "You got enough to deal with. You need to take the information that we collected and pass it on to your team leader." Molly looked to Morgan then to Sonny and gave a slight smile. "How bad do you think it is.?" she asked.

"You were out there. You saw how many of them there were. You guys have got some fancy thinking to do." Morgan said. " And not a hell of a lot of time to do it in." The car pulled up in front of Alexis's house. Alexis was waiting up for Molly, and was surprised to see who was with her.

"Hello." Alexis said as they all came in. Taking note of Morgan's uniform, his name tag and the general expression on everyone's face. "Let me guess." she asked "I'm not going to like the sound of this." Molly gave her mother a worried glance;" I'll go grab your gear, Morgan." she said.

Morgan nodded as Molly went to the back. Sonny explained the situation to Alexis. When Molly came back to the den with Morgan's bag, Alexis asked. "How much trouble are you in, Molly?"

"Not a lot." she said. "I'll hear about not allowing unauthorized personnel on patrols, and borrowing school uniforms." Alexis looked to Morgan "How about you?'

"I'm sure that I'll hear a few fine words from my commandant when I get back on Tuesday." Morgan said with a grin. "Just like I'm going to hear some fine words when I get home."

"No doubt about that." Sonny said.

"But if there is any real flak, Alexis." Morgan said the smile fading from his face. "It's on me and not her."

"I see." Alexis replied. "We'll talk about this later." she told Molly.

A few minutes later as they drove to Carly's, Sonny asked; "How much trouble are they in?" Morgan glanced to his dad. "We saw one full company out there and elements of two more. They will likely be out numbered three to one." Sonny considered this, then asked. "How good are these guys?"

"They are very good." Morgan replied. "The last two time we tangled with them, we were lucky to beat them." Morgan looked out the window then continued; "The first time we faced them, they took us."

Sonny took in the information, then asked; "How much trouble are you in?" Morgan considered his answer: "I'm likely in more trouble at the end of this car ride then I am at school."

The car pulled into the driveway at Carly's. Morgan looked out the window to see Carly and Jocelyn waiting on the porch. Jossy was delighted to see her big brother, Carly not so much. she had a half-smirk on her face and the upraised eyebrows that usually meant no good for her intended victim.

Morgan got out of the car. "I don't suppose you could come in?" he asked his father hopefully.

Sonny looked to Carly then to Morgan. "Let me see." he said. "Nope, have fun."

"Thanks." Morgan said sourly. Looking to the porch quickly. "If I survive the night, I'll catch up with you sometime this weekend."

"Good enough." Sonny said with a smile. "Take care." and he was gone. Jossy came racing down the path and jumped into his arms. "Hey you." Morgan said as he kissed his baby sister.

"So, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the fourth?" Carly said as he stepped onto the porch. "I hear you've had a real busy night."

Morgan set Jocelyn down to face his mother. "Busy enough." He replied. "Let me guess you heard from my beloved commandant."

"Yep." Carly answered. "I also heard from Maj. Richardson, seeing that I am on the board at the academy."

"That I didn't know." Morgan replied.

Carly smiled continuing her part of the conversation. "The last call was from Rachel, your second in command." Morgan smiled at that. Carly quickly frowned "She wants to know if you are all right." she paused. "She also wants to know if I've gotten the hairbrush out yet."

"Opps." Jocelyn says looking up at Morgan.

Morgan gives his mother a sideways look. "And have you?" Knowing it had been a long time since that has happened, but would not put it past his mother if sufficiently angered.

"I haven't decided yet." Carly said giving Morgan the narrow-eyed look that said _"Don't mess with me"_

"I'm still waiting to hear what you have to say." she finally said.

Morgan replied "Fair enough." they walked into the house as Morgan began to weave his story.

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
